My forever
by She-Has-A-Cat
Summary: A Remus Lupin one-shot. At age eleven Remus Lupin found his mate, in a pet shop, with his mum. Read to find out what happens when the shy, chocolate loving, twelve year old Marauder finds his forever.


**[Remus Lupin's Point of View: Age 12]**

I remember bumping into her a few or two before my second year at Hogwarts. I was in Diagon Alley with my mother and we were at the small pet store looking for a new owl.

"What about this one?" My mother would as every five minutes. She was a non-magical being, a muggle, and she had no clue on what animal was good for mail, and what which was a good companion. Now, on the 23 of July the shop was crowed and I was torn form my mother when a small girl knocked me over. I was on my back and instinctively my arms wrapped their way around the small person's waist.

It was female because of the small 'oomph' was to light and airy, even for a young boy. I looked into the girls eyes and I froze. The werewolf side of me, it howled with delight. It yelled at the top of it's lungs 'mate.'

I don't really know how long we stayed on the dirty, crowed pet shop floor but it was a forever in my eyes.

"Hey Remus!" a voice called yelling my name in panic. The both our eyes snap to the caller and we both scramble up when my mum approached us. My mum was in her late thirties and was beautiful. She had my hair and tan skin tone, and icy blue eyes

"Yes mum?" I answered brushing my self off nervously. My soul mate was a few feet from me and I was dealing with my muggle mother.

"Oh this shop is so cute, but crowed. I thought I'd lost you there for a moment. And me being a…" my mother puzzlement for words, scrunched up her brow.

"Muggle, mother." I said with a small smile over my scared face. The girl, my soul mate's eyes widen and she smiled.

"You're a muggle! Really? Wicked. My family's never let me meet one- bleeding hell I sound as if I'm talking about an animal -sorry, I'm a rambler. But really, I've only heard about muggles from my older sister Andromeda." She rambled. I looked at her in a funny manner, not like she was crazy, no, never. She was adorable, and my mother looked at amazing girl with a grin on her face.

"Well it is an honor of being the first mug-gal you've ever meet." She awkwardly said as she stretched her hand out; and the vertically challenged beauty took hers and with a firm shake both females grinned.

"I'm Jane Lupin, this is my son Remus."

"I'm Capri Cassiopeia Black."

"Black?" I asked.

_ 'She's related to Sirius.' _I thought. my palms became sweaty and I chewed on his lip.

" Like Sirius?" I vocalized quickly. Capri still smiling nodded.

"He's my older cousin, he's the best. He is always talking about you and that Potter and Pettigrew boy." I smiled ear to ear knowing that she'd- the girl who had made my heart beat a million of kilometers' a minute -had heard of me.

"Capri are- oh, Capri, who are you talking to?" An older girl asked from afar, though she wouldn't know me, she looked familiar, a bit like Sirius and Capri. God, how I love her name.

"I'm talking to Remus Lupin and his mum- he's one of Sirius's friends.

"That's nice but did you find a pet? I mean, Capri, it's been ten minutes already." The older girl scolded in a playful manor.

"No Andy." Capri replied. She looked at me and mum and sadly smiled," I should get hunting, I hope to see you on the train Remus; and it was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Lupin." And than she walked off. She didn't see my frown and she didn't hear the small wine that was in the back of my thought, but my mum sure did.

* * *

**-Later that day-**

We didn't get a pet, we got ice cream instead; right before we went home. My mum, only minutes after getting us both in the house, sat me down and smiled.

"Remus, I got books after you were bitten, and it said something about mates… did that just happen?" She asked me. Her icy blue eyes boar into the same rotten apple brown ones my father had.

"Yeah ma', my wolf found his 'forever' as you always put it." I said goofily. My mother smiled and kissed both my cheeks before her eyes widen.

"Is something wrong mum?" I asked.

"No, I just realized I'm going to have to give you the talk a lot earlier than expected." She voiced as she became paler, and I became redder.

_That day was the best, and yet most embracing I've ever had_


End file.
